The present disclosure relates to an illumination unit using a solid-state light-emitting device such as a laser diode (LD), and a projection display unit and a direct-view display unit each of which includes the illumination unit.
In recent years, projectors projecting an image onto a screen are widely used not only in offices but also in households. A typical projector modulates light from a light source with use of a light valve to generate image light, and projects the image light onto a screen to thereby perform display (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2011-128634 and 2010-48903). Recently, palm-sized ultra-compact projectors, cellular phones with a built-in ultra-compact projector, and the like are being introduced.